


El amor es una promesa...

by CamiiHobbit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: Clara recibe una llamada que le rompe el corazón. Afortunadamente, alguien esta ahí para ella..





	El amor es una promesa...

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, estaba muy muy triste cuando escribí esto, lloré como 3 veces, espero  que todo mejore por eso, este drabble sera hurt/comfort.  
> No tuve el corazón para herir a ninguno de mis ships, asi que lo será con mi NOTP, perdón Clara, te amo  HAHAHAA ay, odio vivir :(

\- ¡Clara, te encantará Barcelona!  
\- ¿Iremos a Barcelona?  
\- No a la ciudad, ¡Al planeta!  
\- ¿Hay un planeta llamado Barcelona?  
\- Oh si, ¡tiene perros sin narices!  
\- O...okay.. espera, tengo que contestar esta llamada.   
\- ¿P.E?  
\- Acertaste

Clara salió de la TARDIS, cerró la puerta y le dio la espalda, contestó su telefono.  
\- ¿Danny?  
\- Umm...Clara...  
\- ¡Hola! ¿Que tal? ¿Todo bien? Suenas preocupado.  
\- Si...bueno, no... O, no lo se.  
\- ¿Qué sucede?  
-  Creo que lo nuestro tiene que acabarse.   
Clara sintio como su corazón se hacia pequeño, un dolor en el estómago y pecho la golpearon.   
\- Lo siento, esto ya no puede seguir. Simplemente...ya no quiero esto. Todo es diferente a lo que esperaba.  
\- ¿Danny, estás hablando enserio?  
\- Si, lo estoy... Y lo lamento, pero todo lo nuestro, lo que somos, termina hoy. Perdón, Clara. Adios.  
Y la llamada acabó. 

Clara se quedó paralizada, su móvil aun pegado a su oreja, lagrimas caían por sus ojos, ¿Qué pasó? Todo fue muy rapido, aun lo estaba preocesando.   
Lanzó su teléfono lejos, se arrodillo, poniendo sus manos en su cara, sollozos salian de ella. Su corazón estaba roto.   
Lloró y lloró hasta que sintió una calida mano en su hombro.

\- Todo esta bien, Clara. Todo va a estar bien.  
\- ¡No, no lo esta y no lo estará!  
El Doctor se arrodilló frente a ella, tomo sus manos en las de el, Clara miro hacia abajo, no quería que el Doctor la viera asi.   
\- Clara, mirame.  
Clara negó con la cabeza.   
Con una de sus manos, la tomo por la barbilla y la hizo mirarle a los ojos. 

\- El amor no es una emoción, es una promesa. Y P.E la rompió. Sé que es tener los corazones rotos...bueno, tu solo tienes uno, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que, nadie merece tener el corazón roto, mucho menos tu, la chica imposible. Nadie merece tus lagrimas, ¿Me entiendes? Para algunas personas, la vida trata de pequeños y hermosos momentos, no dejes que P.E ni nadie lo arruine. Todo mejora, siempre. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, toma tiempo; toma tiempo arreglar un corazón roto, pero jamás, nunca, se quedará roto para siempre. Y te lo digo yo, un tonto viejo con una máquina del tiempo.  
\- ¿Porque lo hizo, Doctor?  
\- No lo se, Clara. Algo que si se, es que si pudiera, lo exterminaria...  
¡Y ahi estaba! La sonrisa de Clara que al Doctor tanto le encantaba. 

\- Creo que... Creo que necesito un Doctor.  
\- Y ya tienes, una cita con el... ¡En Barcelona!  
Ambos se pusieron de pie y entraron a la TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Odio a Danny y andaba dolida.  
> Amigos, el amor es muy bonito pero  también he tenido el corazón roto, creo tambien necesito un Doctor :(


End file.
